


Separated by Space

by SpeakInInk



Series: 50 Lives + 50 more [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Big Bang Theory - Freeform, M/M, Made of Star Stuff, Me spitting poetic crap cuase i freaking can, Reincarnation, im totally reworking the darn universe, no not the show, so ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakInInk/pseuds/SpeakInInk
Summary: Two stars reached, closer and closer, till they collided, and shattered.





	Separated by Space

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!
> 
> so im being a fool. and im alive so thats something! school is torturous. ugh. art. my one tru calling. i guess.
> 
> this is gonna be a longish series of prompts for thulaz. cause we dont have enough in this world. they will vary in size, and while i have a couple of ideas hashed out i need some help. so if the readers feel up to it, you can suggest some prompts or scenarios in the comments down below.
> 
> my ultimate goal is 100, hence the series name. which i may change. i think.
> 
> thank u.

“A bond between souls is ancient – older than the planet.”

~ Dianna Hardy

*

Within the vastness of the void, two small sparkles blinked, shades of purple flickering and humming in greeting.

Longing echoed into the emptiness.

Nothing separated the two yet the distance was great, and they stretched.

They reached further and further, grasping for each other's presence as they existed alone and apart.

Two stars reached, closer and closer, till they collided.

And shattered.

And bursting forth from their meeting came the vastness that became the known universe, encompassing the places they once occupied, met, and fell in love.

_Origins of the Universe, The Tale of Two Stars_

_~  King Grandeur of the Elternian Kingdom_

_Dated - 12th movement of the 18th Star maps of the Lost Words_

_Approximately - 17.8 million years ago_

Curious blue eyes flickered over faded words on the worn pages once more, before shutting the book reverently.

"Your majesty, it is time."

"Of course, thank you."

He set the book back into its place.

-

Decades later, as a war waged on, the tome was taken from its resting place, and vanished.

*

"A bond between souls is incredibly ancient - even more so than the universe itself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow. im short. literally.
> 
> can anyone guess who the ending character is?? 
> 
> once a few guess have popped up, ill tell u who it is here in the notes.
> 
> thank you for reading, and if there are any prompts that you readers have in mind for future Thulaz stories, comment down below.


End file.
